Crimson Pieces
by OrdinaryChild
Summary: Detectives Maka and Soul work for the Death City Police Department. Fresh out of the academy, the two are paired up immediately as a rogue serial killer known as Crimson who creates art from the bodies of the murdered. Crime!AU, characters are both 22
1. Prologue

**Crimson Pieces: Prologue**

A Soul Eater Fanfiction

_*I don't own Soul Eater: that honor goes to Atsushi Okubo*_

Silence. A day fades into darkness, an ominously glow from the moon. An assuring sense of peace, fear for another.

Beauty. A pale face basks in the moonlight, agony etched on her perfect, pure features.

Warmth. The floor, a pool of crimson, filled with sickly warmth. A distinct scent floats in the air.

Satisfaction. A grin stretches across his face. He examines his masterpiece with a haunting gaze.

Frenzy. His cuts carve her perfect frame, each splattering the floor, his face, his canvas. Relief emerges from each stroke.

Laughter. He can't wait. He can hear the screams of his next masterpieces, awaiting his touch. 

Reviews are welcome. Also, add a comment to which Soul Eater characters you want in the plot. I'll add a new chapter hopefully by next week.

~OrdinaryChild


	2. Chapter 1: In which a pair is formed

Crimson Pieces: In which a pair is formed

A Soul Eater Fanfic

*I don't own Soul Eater*

If we are together nothing is impossible. If we are divided, all will fail. –Winston Churchill

It was a lovely morning, if you enjoy mornings filled with sunshine. Several people were up and running in Death City, with the exception of one young man. He wasn't willing to get out of his warm bed, filled with comforts that seemed to lapse into blissful sleep. With white hair and pale skin, you could barely see the man, lying still in his sheets.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Let's go sleepyhead! Time for a bright and prosperous day!"

A pale arm snaked out of the covers and smashed the clock with a fist, leaving a small dent on the clock. If the alarm clock had a nose, it would have been broken by now. You could hear the man mutter about how he should have never bought a "Happy Alarmer", even if it was on sale. The man climbed out his bed, rubbed his eyes, and waited for his eyes to focus. Then, he turned to side to examine the time on the clock.

"Oh, shit!"

The man jumped out of bed and rushed to his bathroom, avoiding the little piles of trash scattered about his room, and jumped into the shower. Inside his stall, he used what little time he had to brush his teeth, scrub his body, and rinse off. Then, he entered his room, threw on a white collared shirt, a pair of khaki pants, shoes, and some socks. Finally, he grabbed his headband, wallet, keys, and a black windbreaker as he ran out the door of his apartment.

At another location, the same time, the Death City Police Department was swarming around an abandoned warehouse. Today was not an ordinary day. Some officers were taking notes, some were discussing the events in a faint murmur, and others shuffling about nervously. It was quite obvious that something was wrong. A small group of onlookers gathered around the outsides of the yellow crime tape, arranged haphazardly around a few orange cones.

During this organized chaos, a petite woman emerged from the crowded scene, elbowing through the onlookers, yet her stride was confident and proud. She wore a black work suit, not quite casual, not quite formal, and her ash blonde hair was tied back in one long ponytail. Her eyes were a piercing jade, observant and ready for any challenge thrown at her. Today, it was her first day as a detective for the DCPD, and her first case involved a murder.

"Detective Albarn, I presume?"

The said women turned around and faced a tall man wearing smoking a cigarette. He had an odd appearance, vaguely resembling a mad scientist with his odd coat and wired glasses.

_He probably works in forensics. _Maka thought. She nodded curtly and extended her right hand for a handshake. The man looked at her hand and muttered something about bacteria, and tentatively shook her hand.

"Yes sir. I'm quite puzzled on my assignment here, since I'm supposed to be under mentorship. Does forensics know anything about the crime scene?" the detective inquired.

The man burst out with laughter.

"Nice try at profiling, newbie, but I'm Detective Franken Stein. Stein will be fine though." stated Stein.

_Great, screwed up the intro with my co worker. _thought the embarrassed detective.

"At the moment, the CSI team is working on examination, so we have to wait for the team to clear up," continued Stein "Also, we have another detective, who should have arrived a few minutes ago. He recently graduated from a different police academy in the lower district of Death City around the same time you graduated." Maka was confused. She thought she was the only new detective at the DCPD.

"Oh, is that so? Well, at least there's another newbie." replied Maka. Stein looked behind her and smirked. "Speak of the devil. He has arrived." Maka turned around and (almost) dropped her jaw. Her new partner walked passes the crime scene tape while flashing a badge to a fellow police man. But that's not what cause her to (almost) drop her jaw. He was around six feet tall with tan skin, stark white hair, and ruby colored eyes. Of course, she would never admit this, but he was definitely attractive. The young man casually approached the two detectives, and stood next to Maka.

"Morning. Sorry I'm late." said the man. Stein simply glanced at him and Maka seemed unamused by his sorry excuse. The man continued to talk "I'm Soul Evans, and I'm new to the police force. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. I'm Stein, and that's your fellow newbie Maka. I was just about to brief Maka until you walked in." responded Stein. Stein handed the detectives some manila folder with a few papers inside.

"Ah, the smartass who received the highest exam score in the history of detective exams. Congrats, by the way." Soul acknowledged.

"Thanks." replied the irritated woman. _This guy...I just want to smack his fat head with my folder._

"So here's what we know so far. The warehouse we are at now is an abandoned butcher's chop, and hasn't been used in two years. The body was discovered by a bunch of teenagers looking for a place to romp around, if you catch my drift. The victim is female, in her late teens and her identity is yet to be known." Stein paused and stubbed his cigarette. "What's truly unusual about this murder are the cuts on the body, which are shaped like flowers. They are connected by other vine-like patterns, and the whole thing looks like an intricate tattoo."

"We have a murderer who considers himself an artist." muttered Maka.

"Exactly. So we've unofficially labeled the killer as someone who is orientated as an artist." Stein replied. He then began walking away from the crime scene.

"Hey Stein! Where are you going?" yelled Soul. Stein shouted back at him.

"I forgot to mention that you two will be paired up together and left here without guidance from the senior detectives. Detective Mjölnir (A/N Marie) and I are off to a lovely work vacation in the Bahamas where there is trouble in you two are the brightest bunch of detectives to graduate from the academy, Chief Death has decided to let you two to work to together on this case. Good luck!"

Maka and Soul stared at the senior detective for a long time as he walked to his car and drove away. They stood together and kept looking at the direction his car went. A gust of wind blew by and a random tumbleweed decided to roll in front of them, yet they were too confused to care.

"Uh…what just happened…"

She glanced her new coworker and sighed. She realized that they were so very screwed.

(A/N This story is based in the real world, so don't expect flying cats, meisters, and gishins. Sorry, but this is an AU. So, Stein doesn't have a screw in his head, the witches are human, Lord Death wears a mask but looks like a human, etc.)

(A/N 2 Trying to update before the end of the year. Reviews/follows/like are needed XD)

~OrdinaryChild


	3. Chapter 2: In which the body is seen

Crimson Pieces: In which the body is seen

A Soul Eater Fanfic

*I don't own Soul Eater*

* * *

><p>Seeing is not always believing. –Martin Luther King Jr.<p>

The pair stood in shock for a few more moments, waiting for someone to jump out and say "Surprise! We're kidding!", or something like that.

It never came.

Eventually, the two went back to their normal composed selves and faced the reality that they were mentor-less on their first case. Both of the detectives refused to state this, being the headstrong people that they were. But really, they were screwed. Maka looked at her new partner, who was still staring wistfully at the direction where Stein's car went. They should probably get to work, starting now.

"So. Shall we enter the scene?" asked Maka. The man glanced at her as a toothy grin began to stretch across his facial features. She noticed that he had rather pointy teeth, akin to a shark's. An unusual trait, in any person. But rather than flinching, she continued to give him her usual unnerving stare.

"Ladies first." Maka rolled her eyes and strode towards the old building where the crime had taken root and the man followed her. The entrance of the building consisted of a set of rusted double doors, which seemed to be held loosely by a pair of hold hinges.

The young detective wondered what she would see in front of her, and bravely stepped through the entrance before any uncertainties sprouted in her mind. And she found herself in facing a predicament.

The first thing that hit Maka was the strong odor. The building stank of mildew and dust, a combination familiar in abandoned places. But those were merely the underlinings of the scent. The smell of blood, coppery and overwhelming, filled the air, along with of decaying flesh. Maka felt her stomach churn, and a quick glance at her partner told her that he was experiencing the same feelings as well.

Not surprisingly, there was no electricity in the building. The only light came from the cracked windows placed along the walls of butcher shop. She hoped that the forensic team would have more light on hand at night, since they were probably going to stay here until night.

"Well, it looks like a hurricane looks rolled through here after someone blew up." Soul stated.

"You don't say…"

And that was the best description anyone would give. The place was a minefield; you would never know where to step before setting something or someone off. The small crowd of people Maka and Soul approached had equipment and evidence cards were scattered about, and the occasional sheet of paper flitting about on the floor. People hurried around the scene of the crime, either uniformed or in scrubs. There were people taking notes, analyzing the scene, and speaking to their coworkers or into a recording device of some sort. However, there appeared to be a small group of people that caught her interest, since they stood in the middle of the room.

The first person who she saw had raven black hair, with three strange stripes on one side of his head. Perhaps it was a fashion statement, an unfortunate decision on his part, she thought. He was wearing a set of scrubs that covered his pants and shoes, and it seemed reasonable to assume that he already had his fair share of work this morning. They were covered with blood and other bodily fluids, and she could tell that he wasn't enjoying his morning. The man examined what appeared to be the remains of the victim with a cool gaze.

The women accompanying him were blondes. Usually Maka didn't care much about her appearance, but she felt rather lacking in the beauty department when she saw them. If she didn't know better, she would of thought that they worked as models, with their curvy bodies, long legs, and baby blue eyes. And their chests! Maka felt like a sheet of cardboard compared to their busts. How was it possible that they could look stunning in an unflattering CSI suit? The world could be so cruel at times.

She deduced that they were siblings, since they had similar facial structures. One of the blondes had light colored and choppy bob for hair, while the other was taller and had long dirty blonde hair. Based on their body language, she could tell that the trio worked together often.

The man with the striped hair looked up, seeing Maka for the first time, and frowned. Both of his eyebrows twitched as his mouth opened slightly. Maka wondered if he had to sneeze or do something of the nature.

"The left side of your jacket is 5 degrees too short and you missed a strand of hair in your bun!" exclaimed the man.

Maka flinched at his random outburst. Soul merely ignored the man and stretched out a hand in attempts to introduce himself to the man. Again, the man twitched his eyebrows and in return used both hands to shake both of Soul's hands (i.e. the double handshake). In return, Soul gingerly shook the strangers' hands with a blank expression on his face, reminding Maka of a poker face.

The blonde with the long hair sighed as the other shook with laughter.

"Sorry about that, Kid's OCD. " the sister with the long hair informed. "It takes a lot of time to get used to him and his obsession about symmetry." Soul sweat dropped and muttered something about the number of crazies in the world.

"Its…fine. I'm Detective Albarn, currently assigned to this case with Detective Evans." stated Maka.

Soul sent a flirtatious wink to the blonde with long hair. "Pleased to meet you." Maka and the blonde rolled their eyes.

"I return the same greeting. I'm Death, medical examiner of the DCPD. However, you call me Kid, since my father is Chief of the DCPD."

"If your dad's the chief, then why work as a squint?" Soul asked rudely. Kid blinked.

"A what?"

"A squint. You know, the people who squint at all the evidence and do their science and lab magic."

"Ah, you mean the forensics team." Kid shrugged. "Well, I have my reasons, and you have yours, don't you?" Soul gave him a lazy grin in return.

The blondes shot Kid a glare that made him shutter. He paused and cleared his throat.

"And, uh, I apologize for my tendency to… correct everything I see. As Liz said, I'm OCD." The long-haired blonde, Liz, muttered something under her breath. The other faced the detectives and stook out a gloved hand covered in blood.

"Patti!" she exclaimed, beaming a 1000 watt smile to the detectives. Maka waved at her, since she had no interest in touching blood without gloves this morning.

"Nice to meet you." Maka replied courteously. Soul shuddered beside Maka.

"Liz and I work as the forensic biologists and toxicologists for the team, respectively." said Patti cheerfully. "As you can see, we have collected some amaz-ing samples of the body."

The woman smiled again as she held up a plethora of vials and bags, filled to the brim with what appeared to be blood, hair, and skin tissues. Maka wondered how someone could be so enthusiastic in a depressing career choice. Liz, on the other hand, looked somewhat disturbed by her sister's conduct.

"Patti! Don't pick those up with your dirty gloves! You'll get blood all over the vials!" Liz rushed over and plucked the vials out of her hands. Patti have a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Sissy!" Soul cleared his throat and motioned his at what remained of the victim.

"I hate to end the intros, but we have work to do." The group turned their attention to the body, just a few feet away from where they were standing. It appeared to be decomposing at a steady rate, and a pool of blood surrounded it. Silently agreeing, they all approached the body and viewed it.

Like Stein had stated previously, the skin was cut, forming intricate patterns resembled vines that curled around the victim's nude body. However, what was most disturbing was the missing head from the body. Based on what Maka saw, it appeared to be severed by some sort of blade, but with caution. The neck, a stump that remained on the body, beared no signs of a rushed job. The head seemed to have been cut with care. Maka grimaced, and looked at Kid.

"Have you figured out what happened?" she asked. Kid nodded and set a neutral expression on his face.

"Right. we'll give you the quick fact check of what we have so far. The victim was Caucasian and was in her late teens to early 20s. She had red hair, and between 5 feet 5 inches to 5 feet 8 inches. Without the head, we can't do a facial match, but we can run a DNA test back in the lab." Kid explained.

Soul frowned. "We don't have time for testing. An unknown sample will take weeks at bet for a result. Check with schools and colleges for the list of missing kids. Redheads are a pretty rare find nowadays."

Kid spun around and looked at the sisters.

"Liz? Contact the Lab for digging around for a list of missing redheads. Patti? Get Tsubaki to come here ASAP for photos. We are ready for stage three."

The blondes nodded. "We're on it."

Maka wondered out loud "Stage Two?"

Kid sheepishly smiled. "I kind of gave a nickname to the stages of examination. Stage one is when the basic forensics team plus Liz, Patti and I are on the scene. Stage two is when the detectives swing by, and stage three is photography, secondary analysis, and scene preservation come in."

Soul snorted. "How old are you, five? This isn't Mission: Possible."

Kid's eyes narrowed. "Without proper treatment of the scene, we would have serious problems with the casework, Detective Evans. And for your information, I'm twenty four."

"Whatever."

Maka felt her eyebrow twitch as she slammed her folder into Soul's forehead.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Soul held his forehead in his hands.

"Now is not the time to fight, boys." She said in a stern voice, with a dark aura surrounding her rather petite figure. The men gulped and muttered a quick sorry to each other.

"We'll all be friends, right?" asked Maka.

"Yes ma'am!" they replied hastily. She smiled and ruffled their hair as if they were toddlers, and they shrunk underneath her hands.

"Good."

* * *

><p>The Author's Corner<p>

Well. I found the wonderful use of the horizontal line/line break. I literally facepalmed myself upon discovering it. Also, I was going to post yesterday, but Fanfiction was being a (insert a string of cusses that will get me kicked out of Fanfiction).

Also, acknowledgments to some creepers on the WWW

TheAnimezingGamer13

MrRedDead

Mermain123

ibelyim

eyelumos207

Spiky Hope

speedslasher

roro213421

yellow331akb3

Love y'll. Reviews, favs, and follows are what get y'll on this list.


End file.
